Dirty Little Secret
by BambixEyesx
Summary: "A-Alice, will you go out with me?" I looked around, biting my lip nervously. "Yes." I told him. I thought that that had been the mistake of my life. I was wrong. The biggest mistake was letting him go.  On Haitus.. You know... stupid school.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note—Inspiration? Music. Duh. This is just... well, an—what's the word? Intro? Well, something like that... Next chapter, and the next, and the next (You get the point) will be Alice's mistake, until we get to the cafe with the Alice/Jazzy thing...**

I'm Alice Cullen, and currently, I'm pretty much being alienated by my friends, all because of some stupid mistake that I made. "Is that thing telling the truth, Alice?" Rosalie, my best friend, hissed at me.

My popularity was at stake here, so I blurted out the words that had been floating around in my head. "What? Of course he's NOT telling the truth. I would never go out with that _thing_." I told her. "He's just a pathetic loser." I watched as Jasper Whitlock's face fell, and Rosalie Hale smirk at him.

"Well, you heard her, freak. Beat it." She said, shoving him. Jasper stumbled back, and tripped over a pair of someone's feet landing on the cafeteria floor. Everybody laughed and pointed at him. Jasper looked up at me sadly. My heart lurched. He stood up, brushed himself off and said just four little words. But those four words ripped my heart out.

"You lied to me."

He turned around and walked out of the cafeteria. Away from me.

Well, that was a close one, right? I almost took a downward spiral from my popularity. But, just my luck, I was still the Queen of the School.

Well, what was the mistake I had made? I secretly was going out with Jasper Whitlock. This is what happened...


	2. Tutors and Dates

**Dirty Little Secret**

**Chapter 1:** Tutors and Dates

I huffed angrily.

My grades had been plummeting, I know. But I didn't think it would get _this_ bad. I was down to pretty much a D in all subjects, and my dad was pissed. He told me if I didn't raise my grades, I'd be punished. At the time I wasn't too worried. He never punished me.

"_Alice, if you don't raise your grades—"_

"_I know, I know. I heard you the first time. You'll _punish_ me." I snorted. He heard._

_He smiled creepily. "No good grades, no Porsche." My eyes widened. It's okay. He won't go through with it. He won't. "No credit cards." My heart raced._

"_And, Honey, I will go through with the punishment, don't worry." He smiled again, ruffled my hair, and exited the room._

I huffed again. I was stuck looking for tutors. I brightened up a bit when I thought of Edward, my cousin. He was a nerd. He'd have lots of nerdy friends who would know lots of stuff about crap I'd rather not learn about.

Smiling just a bit, I whipped out my phone and dialled in Edward's number. The dial tone rang in my ears as I waited impatiently for him to pick up.

"_Alice...?" _He sounded confused.

"_Why are _you _calling me? You never call me." _Yes, he was definitely confused.

"Well," I started. "I thought, since you're a nerd—"

"_Gee, thanks." _He interrupted. I laughed.

"Let me finish. I thought since you were a nerd, you'd have nerd friends."

"_Once again, I say ever so sarcastically: GEE, THANKS."_

"Stop interrupting."

"_Sorry."_

"I need a tutor."

Realization was easily recognizable in his voice. _"Oh. I see."_

"Yeah, uh, would it be possible for you… or one of your friends to tutor me? I'll pay."

"_What do you need a tutor in?"_ He asked.

"Well, I need tutoring on _everything_."

I heard him laugh.

"_Why didn't you just come over here and ask me? I live, like, two houses away."_

"Sorry, but I didn't feel like interrupting you and your nerd herd's Star Trek marathon."

"_Excuse me, but its Star WARS."_

"Whatever." I snorted. "Like I care. So, can you get me a tutor?" I asked hopefully.

"_Yeah, I'll see what I can do. On ONE condition."_

"What condition is that, _Chewbacca_?"

"_Hey!" _He sounded offended_. "I'm Luke Skywalker! Geez!" _

"Get on with it, Skywalker." I teased.

"_I'll get one of my friends to tutor you, _if_ you get me a date. With Bella Swan."_

My perfectly plucked eyebrows furrowed. "Bella, as in my bio partner Bella?"

"_Yes."_

"I'll see what I can do. Bye."

"_May the force be with you!"_ He laughed. I hung up.

Well, tutoring problem? solved. Date for Edward? Not solved. Shit.

I drove to school in what I was pretty sure was my last Porsche ride for a very long time. Almost immediately, I saw Bella pull up in her rusty old truck. I jumped out of my lovely yellow Porsche 911 and walked towards her. "Hey, Bella!" I called, beaming at her.

"Alice." She nodded in acknowledgement.

Well, I didn't know how to ask her. _'Hey, Bella, what do you say about going out with my extremely nerdy cousin? Great. He'll pick you up at seven.' _Yeah, I don't think so. "Can I ask you a random question?" I asked as we walked towards the school.

"Shoot."

"Do you have a crush on anyone in school?"

"No! Why would you ask that?" She snapped, immediately defensive. "Okay, whoa. I was just wondering…" I told her, holding my hands up, as if surrendering.

She bit her lip nervously. "Sorry, I just… yeah. Yeah, I like someone." I nodded. "Who is it?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Hey, I heard you needed a tutor—I could do it." She offered, changing the subject.

Just then, Edward ran over to me, and stuffed a small piece of paper into my hand. "Hey, Bella," He smiled warmly at her, before turning to me, with an eyebrow cocked. I could easily read the look on his face. He was asking if I was setting up his date. I gave him a small nod, and he beamed at me.

"H—hi, Ed—Edward," Bella stammered. He gave her one last smile, and trotted off towards the rest of his geek squad. I looked over at Bella. Her appearance shocked me. Her face was a dark scarlet color, pretty much almost crimson as she looked at her feet and bit her lip. I knew that look.

I gasped, "Oh—Oh, my God," I said, and her head snapped up to look at me. "You… You have a crush on EDWARD!" I practically shouted. Her hand clamped over my mouth. "Keep it down! I don't want anyone to know, especially not Edward." She looked around nervously. Edward and his geeks were gone, and the parking lot was pretty much empty.

I smirked. "You know, Bella…" I started. She looked at me with suspicious narrowed eyes. "…What?" She said.

I laughed out loud. "I happen to know that Edward has the _hugest_ crush on you, and, uh, well, I can get you a date with him."

Her eyes widened a bit in surprise. "Are you… Are you serious? Edward, Edward Masen has a crush on _me_?" I nodded, and she squealed, almost inaudibly. I laughed again.

"And you'll get me a date with him. You're not lying?"

I smiled, and patted her shoulder. "I'm not lying." I told her.

She grabbed my arms and swung me around in a circle. Wow, she was pretty ecstatic, wasn't she? "When's our date, Alice?" She asked, pulling a _me _and jumping up and down.

I racked my brain for a time when Edward was free, and NOT watching Star Wars. "Um, whenever's good for you, I guess." I shrugged.

"Oh my, gosh, tell Edward he can pick me up tonight, and six thirty." She exclaimed.

I nodded once. "Okay, sounds good, but, uh, Bella?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

I resisted the urge to laugh. "Why do you like him anyways? I mean, he's _obsessed_ with Star Wars and stuff like that…" I told her, rolling my eyes.

She jumped up and down again. "I _love _Star Wars!" She said, grinning hugely. "You know, Alice, I wasn't kidding about me tutoring you. I could do it for you."

"I wish you would've told me that yesterday." I sighed as I looked down at the paper Edward had stuffed into my hand.

_Jasper Hale, 555-0127_

**Sorry for not updating a lot sooner, and the short-ish chapter. It's only 1,091 words… I've been really caught up in school, and blah, blah, blah. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I PROMISE you, I will update much, much quicker the next time.**

**Oh, and one more thing:**

**Would you like this all in Alice's POV, or both Ali's and Jasper's? Or maybe even other ones to, like Edward, Bella, Rosalie, etc. Review, and tell me what you want, please!**


End file.
